


Cheater, Cheater || Jughead Jones/Archie Andrews

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Y/N finds out that Archie cheated on her with Grundy (ew) and Jughead comforts her.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sorry - Beyonce

Jughead slid into the booth across from me at Pop's, his laptop bag laying right beside him, and he propped his elbows up on the table, trying to draw my attention away from my homework. It was working, but I acted as if he wasn't and continued on with it.

"You're still mad." He said, I dropped my pencil down on the table, and look up at him.

"And if I am?" I said, giving him a blank stare.

"Look, I'm sorry, I get why you're upset-"

"But you were trying to protect me? Or were you just trying to get back at Archie?"

"Look I wouldn't do that for Archie skipping out on plans." I raised an eyebrow. "You weren't even supposed to hear it from me, he was supposed to tell you." I let out a breathless, yet humorless laugh, and looked out the window, thinking about the fight three nights ago.

***

I walked out of the gym cheer practice was being held in, out to the football to find Archie and Jughead in a heated argument. I wanted to leave them be, but my feet moved towards them, and I had a gut feeling that I needed to hear what was being said.

"When are you going to tell her, Archie?" Jughead yelled as he pushed him.

"I will, when it's the prefect time, just give it a break."

"Its never the 'prefect time' to tell someone you're cheating on them with the music teacher!"

"What?" I asked, bringing both boys attention to me.

"Y/N, I-" Archie began but I was already storming away.

"Save it, Archibald." I said over my shoulder, not wanting to here his excuses.

A teacher. He cheated on me with a teacher.

Archie grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him.

"Listen to me, Y/N." He pleaded, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, fuck off. Haven't you done enough?" Archie let go of my arm, shocked with my choice of words. All I had to say about that was he should've thought about his choice of actions.

***

That night I shredded all the pictures, notes, everything of me and Archie together, or that he gave me. I was heart broken that night - I still am, but most of the heart break has turned into anger.

"How long have you known?" I asked, still looking out the window.

"A week." He said, my head snapped over to face him, almost giving me whiplash.

"A week, and you didn't even bother to tell me." I said, almost shouting.

"Archie made me promise not say anything to anyone." I scoffed at his response.

"How did you find out." I asked, leaning back into the booth.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He questioned solemnly, giving me a doubtful look, hurt in his eyes.

"What more damage can be done." I threw my hand up, and slammed it back down on the table, my elbow not leaving the surface.

"I caught them in her room." He admitted, I made a gagging noise.

"Never let me go in that room or touch anything in that room. And her poor students." Jughead smirked at my response. "God, that's disgusting, she's disgusting."

"Are you going to tell the police?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Yes? No? I don't know." I put both elbows on the table and dug the heels of my hands into my forehead, looking down at the table. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to seem like the petty ex, but she's a teacher, that's just so many levels of wrong." Jug nodded his head, agreeing with what I was saying.

"What if Archie is actually in trouble with her? There's just so many possibilities. And it's like, do the right thing and Archie hate me, or ignore it, and it tear me apart? And the bad thing is after what he did, I still care about whether or not he hates me or not."

"Well, talk to Archie about, it might help with your decision." I nodded in agreement. "What are you working on anyways?" He asked, sliding my paper across the table to himself.

"Geometry."

"Ew," He said looking down at my paper. "You got number 6 wrong."

"What?" I yelled, going to grab my paper out of his hands, but he moves it out of my reach. "Jughead." I said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" He responded, eyebrows raised.

"Give me my paper back." I separate each word as I said it.

"Come and make me." He shot up and ran out Pop's door, with me shortly behind him, chasing him outside into the rain

He turned around to see how far I was and as he turned around, I ran into him. He caught me to keep us from falling into a puddle and we both brust out laughing.

As our laughter died down and our eyes locked eyes. Jug tucked a piece of hair beside my hair, he then looked away, realizing what he was doing.

"Your papers wet." He stated holding it up between us, I let out a sigh, one of disappointment and blowing off what just happened.

"There went all my hard work."

"Come on, I'll help you redo it." Jug said nodding his head to the diner.

"Alright."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Pray You Catch Me - Beyoncé

I hadn't talked to Archie in 5 days and each day that went by it was a new emotion. I've gone from anger to sadness, back to anger, then self hate, and now I'm teetering between anger and sadness. As I walked down the hallway, I'd past several couples, and my heart would break more.

Archie had blown my phone up for the first two days since I'd found out, then it's text here and there, finally it stopped. I hadn't responded to a single text.

All that was on my mind was playing the times we were together and he'd cheated on me. I replayed the memories over and over again in my mind, looking for signs. Was I really that stupid that I hadn't known my boyfriend had been cheating on me for a month?

I walk into my Advanced Lit class, and went straight to the back, opposite of sitting in the middle of the classroom to talk to everybody. Since I'd found out, my brain has been on autopilot while my mind was sitting in the seat dead.

I sat in the back corner, excluded from everyone else. I watched the door as Archie walked in, a smile on his face as he jokingly pushed one of his "friends". He looked over at me, but I turned my head away, looking out the window.

He was perfectly fine, while I was crumbling apart.

"Hey," Jughead said to me as he slid into the seat next to mine. "How are you holding up?"

"Not at that well." I turned my head to him. "Is it bad that I'm so torn up by this?"

"No, you two dated for over a year." I look down at desk.

"Can we skip Pop's and just go to your house?" I asked, not wanting to be in public any longer than I have to.

"Yeah, of course." Jughead had been my rock, since I'd found out Archie had cheated on me with Grundy. It was on thing cheating on me, but with a fucking teacher, that was the breaking point.

"Alright class," The Lit teacher said, closing the door behind him as the bell rang.

***

The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts, I shut my laptop and slid it in my bag. I followed closely behind Jughead, wanting to get out of Archie's line of sight as quick as possible. We went our separate ways, him going to his next class and me going to my locker.

As I closed my locker and turned to head to my next class, I watched Archie go into Grundy's classroom. Despite my minds protest, my feet moved towards her classroom, and I'm peeking through the small glass window. Archie and Grundy were close to kissing, and felt sick to my stomach, that's when I knew any chance of us getting back together was obsolete.

I knew I couldn't trust him before this and I was still looking for a reason to forgive him, but know that he's still seeing her after I found out, I knew it was over.

I slipped my phone out my pocket, my glaze still on the pair, hatred setting my blood on fire. I dragged my eyes away from the two, pulling up Archie's contact, creating a new text.

I didn't care how cold it was to break up with someone over text, I was pissed, and couldn't find myself no longer caring if he got hurt.

/You two should cover the window, you know before you start snogging. Just thought to give you a tip so you don't get caught for a third time. Have fun with your slut. We're over./

I hit send and watched as he pulled away, looking at his phone. He looked up and at the window, his hazel eyes meeting mine. Absolute panic and fear brought down his face, and he's sprinting to the door, but I was already gone.

"Y/N!" He yelled through the crowded hallway, I ignored him, the damage was done.

I could see the doors to the student parking lot, my hand holding onto my phone with a death grip.

I had to get out of here.

I didn't feel the heart break anymore, I was numb with anger. I wasn't just feeling anger though, I finally felt free. Relief.

Archie and I were over and I was walking away, leaving destruction in my path. I didn't give a single shit.

I got to my car, the wind blowing through my hair as I unlocked my car.

Archie had finally got outside, still yelling my name, but I was already in my car and staring it. He got mid way to my car, but I was already pulling out.

I pressed down on the gas once I got on the road. I rolled down the windows, letting the wind blow throughout my car as I speed. I was laughing and crying, I was free.

I slowed down as I get to my neighborhood, pulling into my driveway. I got out of my car, happiness over taking me as I unlocked the front door, and run up the stairs. I get to my room and fall back into my bed.

Closing my eyes, I knew I was at peace.

***

I waited for Jughead to get out to the student parking lot, music blasting through my speakers.

Everything felt normal.

As Jug walked up to my car, he seen the huge smile on my face, and before he could say again, I spoke.

"Do you need a ride?" He nodded his head, getting into the passenger side of my car, speechless. "Okay, so your house or Pop's or do you want to just drive around, because I'm totally up for all three?" He looked over at me in complete shock.

"Who are you and what did you do to Y/N?" I laughed.

"I know, I did a complete 180 on my mood since Lit, I broke up with Archie, and skipped the rest of school, having a me day." I explained. "Now where to?"

"I guess my house." He said buckling up. "And did I just here you say you broke up with Archie?"

"Yep," I put my car in gear and drive out of the parking lot, the wind yet again blowing through the windows, but no where near as bad as this morning.

"No remorse, sadness? You're perfectly fine?" He asked, not able to believe the mood I was in.

"Yep, it's in the past. Now, turn the radio up!" I see him looking at me in disbelief and finally turned up the volume.

***

"What?" I asked laughing as Jughead continued staring at me in disbelief, he shook his head, giving a slight laugh. He sat in his desk chair as I laid propped up in his bed.

" I still can't believe it, yesterday you were balling your eyes out on my shoulder, and today you're happy as can be."

"Well believe it, now what about a Star Wars marathon?" He had a ghost of a smile on his face as he agreed. "Okay, you get the movie going and I'll go make popcorn!" I said, jumping out of his bed and going into the kitchen before he could change his mind.

Once the popcorn was done popping, I poured it in a bowl, and ran up stairs and to his room, finding him propped up against the headboard on his bed, fast forwarding through the commercials.

I got the popcorn!" I announced, jumping on his bed, but careful not to get the popcorn everywhere. I sat next to him, leaning my back against the headboard and my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me, I didn't see the look on his face as I continued staring at the TV and eating popcorn.

Once he got the movie started, our night was filled with both of us repeating lines word-for-word, and throwing popcorn at each other.

I eventually laid my head on his chest, pieces of popcorn covering the bed, and closed my eyes.

I was at peace.


End file.
